


ROAD TRIP

by Justronnie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justronnie/pseuds/Justronnie
Summary: Some times accidents can lead to a second chance





	ROAD TRIP

-“This is for sure the most idiotic idea you´ve ever had.”-  
Says Regina entering the room Emma just booked in a hotel on the side of the road.  
-“I should have never let you drive my car.”-  
-“It wasn´t my fault; that dog came from nowhere.”-  
Answers the blonde raising her arms at the same moment a thunder sound way too loud. Both startled stop screaming each other.  
-“I suppose you´re gonna blame me for the rain as well?”-  
Emma says sitting on the bed. The ONLY bed in the room.  
-“First of all; it wasn´t a dog, it was a wolf. You should know by now the difference, having one as a friend. And second; yes, you should have checked the weather before…”-  
-“Before what? Before crashing your car into a tree?”-  
-“Before going out to check MY car for the road trip with Henry.”-  
-“It was YOU who didn´t want to take MY bug for that trip. You almost never use your car since magic came back. I was just being careful.”-  
-“Well stop it. You being careful is against nature.”-  
Another thunder sounds loudly and Regina looks at Emma as saying “see?”  
-“Just…just let´s go to bed? The mechanical told us the car will be ready first thing in the morning. And I don´t doubt it. You scare the shit out of that man.”-  
Regina can´t help the smile that came to her lips. Proud of herself at still being capable of scaring people without magic.  
She has come to used to be around Emma and her family, people she loves deeply (some more than she should), but who no longer fear her.  
When Regina comes back from the memory of that poor man, she can see Emma is already undressing herself; she already took off her jacket and is going for her boots.  
Regina is looking for anything to distract herself from that sight; her mind goes to another scenery when Emma is taking her clothes before her in a rented room. Suddenly she remembers they bought toothbrushes and another necessities, she grabs the bag and leaves for the bathroom.  
By the time she is back in the room Emma´s already under the covers on the right side of the bed, and once more she can´t help her mind go to a place where they go to bed like this every night, that this is how it´s suppose to be. Maybe is the fact that Emma has settle herself on the opposite side that Regina sleeps in her own bed.  
With that smile she reaches for the covers and laid down hopping sleeps came soon.  
She can feel Emma getting up to the bathroom. And just like that: with Regina thinking about a life where she sleeps besides Emma every night she falls asleep.  
A loudly thunder wakes her up a couple of hours later, but she realize it´s not fear what she feels. She fells warm. Much warmer that before. And when she tries to move; she can´t.  
There´s a body wrapped up against her. And it feels good. Way too good. She holds that body tight. She thinks she must be asleep. It has been a while since someone cuddles her.  
-“Mmmmm…”-  
Emma moves and Regina can hear her. That´s all Emma says but it´s enough for Regina to realize this is not a dream; she is really cuddling with Emma. Her eyes are completely open now and well aware where her hands are; her right one is entangled in golden locks and her left one is around Emma´s waist caressing the skin at the lower back.  
-“You smell good.”-  
Emma whisper and a small smile appear in Regina´s lips.  
She too smells Emma's hair.  
Their legs are tangled and suddenly Regina´s self conscious about what´s happening to her body. And to Emma's body as well. She can feel the heat coming from Emma's core, what makes her own warmer. Her heart is beating really hard and that´s how she notes where Emma's hands are; her left one in on her chest; giving the blonde first row to her heartbeat, her increasing heartbeat. Emma´s right hand is on her thigh, because her leg is over the blonde´s ones.  
-“Are you afraid?”-  
Asks Emma coming impossible closer to Regina´s body.  
-“I'm petrified.”-  
She whispers back.  
-“I wouldn’t have guess you´ll be afraid of storms.”-  
-“That´s not what I'm scared about.”-  
Emma can both feel and hear the lump Regina is trying to swallow. And raises her left had to Regina´s throat.  
-“I know. Don´t be afraid.”-  
The blonde asks although it sounds more like a plea. Emma´s right hand press harder and guides Regina´s leg just a little more up, opening the brunette a little more. Pushing her right leg onto Regina´s core. Making the brunette loose a whimper into Emma's hair.  
-“It´s ok.”-  
Whispers Emma right into her chest, making her shiver now.  
-“I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.”-  
Says Emma before gently kissing her clavicle.  
-“That´s what scares me.”-  
Regina´s right hand is now under Emma's top caressing the skin on her back.  
-“That feels good…mmmm…”-  
-“I know.”-  
Regina can feel Emma's breath all over her neck and by reflex she pulls her head back, giving more access. Emma gladly delivers more kisses. Her hand scratch Emma's skull making now the blonde moan against her neck, Emma's reaction is to push her leg once again into Regina´s core. Rubbing her own core against Regina´s thigh. Letting her know how much the blonde wants this too.  
It feels like a drug. Regina wants nothing more than to hear that sound again. She knows this shouldn´t be happening. Emma´s baby AND husband are waiting for her back home. And even Henry is living with her, she doesn´t feel like there is someone waiting for her back home. Henry is waiting, but he´s waiting for the time to leave.  
She feels good. Like a dream. She feels selfish and wants Emma all for herself. At the same time she knows this is wrong. She´s struggling with not knowing what to do. Her brain and her heart are at opposite sides. But this feels so good. So right. So magical, even when they are miles away from Storybrook. Miles away from magic.  
-“Don´t think too much.”-  
Whispers Emma into her ear.  
-“You are giving me too many orders to night Miss Swan.”-  
-“You´re right. Tonight I am Miss Swan; we will worry about Mrs. Jones tomorrow.”-  
Regina can´t say no to that. Emma has just giving her permission and she will take it. Even if it means her heart will break in the morning.  
Using her body she guides Emma to lie on her back. The prompted sleep over didn´t gave them the proper night suits to sleep on. But it did give them easy access.  
Looking down at Emma's face she see her eyes closed and a smile on her lips, she grinds down on the beautiful woman making her open mouth and eyes. Lust can be seen in those green, almost black eyes. And as to give a last push, Emma looks up and move forward to seal the deal with a kiss. A tender one at first, but Regina wants more, and nips Emma's lower lips asking entrance which is granted right away.  
The brunette takes her two hands now under the blonde´s top. Scratching both sides. Leaning all her weight over Emma's body. While her tongue is caressing every corner of Emma's mouth.  
They fit perfectly. As if they were meant to be this way. Emma´s hands find their way under Regina´s shirt, the same one which has been tempting Emma since they first saw each other for the test trip. And finally she is allowed to open more buttons, but her hands have a mind of their own, and with the Mayor´s ass within reach her hands take that path first.  
The moan Regina made is beyond any sound Emma has ever heard, and decided to hear it again she squeezes it, mission accomplished; Regina is grinding frenetically and moaning deeply.  
That glorious ass she has worshiped from a distance for many years is now in her hands. And she can´t believe it. This is really happening. Regina is above her panting and moaning and she can´t fucking believe it.  
How could she ever imagine this would happen? If she would have had the notion that maybe this could be real, she would never have married that pirate.  
Regina is almost in heaven, and she takes action to go all the way to that place. She starts to pull Emma's top above her head and discharged it, she needs to feel Emma's skin against her own, and neither is wearing a bra, so when Regina rips her shirt open, throwing those buttons everywhere and she can feel Emma's abs against her owns she knows their underwear must go too. They are insulting. But Emma is already on her way to take the brunette´s panties. They share a look, both are wearing red panties. Regina´s are satin and Emma's are cotton.  
-“We are matching.”-  
Laughs the blonde.  
-“No; I'm winning.”-  
Answers Regina and in a swift motion Emma's panties are no longer on her body. She can feel the blonde is wet; her fingers are close to Emma's clit. So she dips her fingers wetting them to take them to the blonde´s bundle of nerves. Emma can´t utter a word. Regina´s movement left her without air. She silently opens her mouth and that’s when Regina´s fault are completely dissipated, there isn´t an ounce of guilt in her body, just want. And right now she doesn´t want nothing more than to make Emma cum.  
She starts to circle Emma's clit with purpose and now is the blonde who is panting and moaning. Emma feels Regina´s hand all over the place, teasing, almost entering her, but not quite. She can feel Regina´s teeth and tongue all over her neck, her jaw and her ear. Nipping, bighting, shoothing, Regina is everywhere at once and no place at all.  
-“Stop teasing. Please my Queen.”-  
Emma knows is a low blow but she bets her life it will get the job done, and it does. Regina is on her way to show the blonde what a Queen can do. She leaves Emma's neck and stares at her eyes, Emma can see the grin appear in Regina´s lips, the same grin that put kings on their knees.  
Regina lowers her lips until they meet Emma's right nipple, giving it a little kiss before put it all in her mouth. At the same time entering at last with two fingers, the sensation is overwhelming and Emma starts contracting around Regina´s fingers.  
Regina doesn´t want to miss Emma's face when she came, so she detached her lips from the nipple and looks how the bliss is capturing the blonde´s features. Slowing down her fingers, kissing Emma deeply. Swallowing the last sounds from her mouth.  
-“That was…”-  
Says Emma recovering, still trembling.  
-“Perfect.”-  
Answers Regina.  
-“Not yet.”-  
Says the blonde taking the last piece of clothe from Regina´s body. First with her hands and then with her feet. Guiding Regina towards her until her hips are straddling Emma's face.  
She can see Regina´s dripping and can´t wait to taste her. Eager she pushes her Queen down until she can lick her carefully. And the sound that comes from Regina tells her that this is worth the fight. She doesn’t want to go back to be Mrs. Jones, she wants to be Ms Swan for this woman. She wants to be forever in her arms and make love to her until the ends of time. With this decision made Emma dip her tongue into Regina, whom is riding her face sensually. She takes her tongue once again to Regina´s clit and she can tell her Queen´s cuming.  
Emma can´t take her eyes away from the beauty of the woman above her. So sexy, so loose. So happy.  
Regina came down and lie by Emma's side wrapping her body around the blonde´s.  
-“Now that was perfect.”-  
Says Emma looking at Regina, who is now worried about the consequences.  
-“What are we going to do?”-  
Asks the brunette.  
-“I want perfect forever. I want you. I want this.”-  
A smile so pure appears in Regina´s lips that Emma must kiss it.  
-“Ok.”-  
-“Ok?”-  
-“Yes; Miss Swan. Ok.”-  
-“So this means that I am forgiving for crashing your car?”-  
-“You´re still paying for that.”-  
Murmurs Regina almost asleep.  
Emma couldn´t be more happy.


End file.
